Beyond Our Realm
by TheWritersRadiant
Summary: Six friends find themselves transported to the Marvel Cinematic Universe- immediately after half of the universe has been erased by Thanos. They discover that they have been given strange new powers with an unknown source, and are recruited by the few remaining Avengers.


p style="text-align: justify;"The door opened with a slight creak, letting light into the otherwise dimly lit room. A young woman entered, her white-blonde hair seeming to glow. She held up a large grey bag that appeared to be quite heavy./p  
p style="text-align: justify;""I got the parts," she said, her voice tinged with triumph and exasperation. "Where do you want me to put them?"/p  
p style="text-align: justify;""Misty, thank God!" A young man stood up, his wide hazel eyes gleaming eagerly. "You can just set them over there, thanks. And here," he added, reaching into his pocket, "is your payment." He pulled a small black wallet out and took a small wad of paper money, holding it out for Misty to take./p  
p style="text-align: justify;"Misty extended her hand, accepting the money and crouching to sit on a plain wooden stool that was sitting next to the door. "So, what are you guys building here again? Must be pretty serious stuff if you needed me to get you emillegal/em parts."/p  
p style="text-align: justify;""Well, there's no real reason for them to be illegal," the boy shot back, crossing his arms as he regarded her. "It's not like they're dangerous or radioactive or something."/p  
p style="text-align: justify;""But you avoided my question," Misty said, her dark green eyes shining. "What are you guys building, and why is it so important to you?"/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"The boy sighed exaggeratedly. "Fine! I'll tell you." He paused, seemingly for dramatic effect, never taking his eyes off Misty's face. "We're building a death ray so that we can take over the world and hopefully I'll get punched in the face by an Avenger."/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"Misty was unimpressed. "Come on, Oliver, tell me what you're really building or I'll get one of your little nerd friends to do it for you."/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"Oliver bit back a grin. "We're building a machine that'll hopefully open doorways to other dimensions. The keyword here is emhopefully/em, of course, but Donna and I are… cautiously optimistic. With the parts you got us tonight, we think it might actually be possible."/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"The blonde scoffed playfully. "Wow. How nerdy can you get, guys? A portal to another dimension?"/p  
p style="text-align: justify;""Shush!" Oliver hollered, frowning. "This is gonna be our final project. The five of us, unlike you, want to leave college with a big bang." Misty snickered a bit at that. Oliver rolled his hazel eyes. "At least we emwent /emto college."/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"Misty crossed her arms. "Fine. Demonstrate this, make me breaking the law worthwhile."/p  
p style="text-align: justify;""Hey, I paid you," Oliver chided./p  
p style="text-align: justify;""Let's just say that this intrigues me," the white-blonde said with a small smile. "Plus, the hot twins are gonna be there, right?"/p  
p style="text-align: justify;""Oh, shut up! Those are my friends, for God's sake. Don't make it weird."/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"Misty winked, mossy green eyes sparkling. "Too late!"/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"Oliver opened his mouth, ready to make a rather snarky remark when the door flew open and a babyish face appeared./p  
p style="text-align: justify;""Hey, Ollie. Brought everyone for the project!" the man said, slipping inside and eyeing Misty with a small frown. "Why's she here? She works at-"/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"Misty smiled a sickly sweet smile. "Yeah, Cafe Noir. I own part of it, so I'd be careful about judging me." Oliver snickered slightly./p  
p style="text-align: justify;""She's a friend, Connor." He glanced at Misty. "For whatever reason that is. You don't even emlike /emguys."/p  
p style="text-align: justify;""Guess you're pretty feminine." Oliver glared daggers at Misty but said nothing as two identical girls trailed inside the room./p  
p style="text-align: justify;"The two redheads sat down on a nearby couch, watching Oliver and Misty bicker before even thinking about saying anything./p  
p style="text-align: justify;"The twin with the long hair spoke first. "Are we gonna start, or what? We've been working on this for months, and on the day we wanna complete it, you decide to flirt-fight with the new girl?"/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"Oliver glanced up, offended. "Excuse me-"/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"Another girl, this one with brown hair and blue highlights, looked rather upset as she said, "Rose is correct. C'mon, Oliver. You should have some sense; we put the most time into the design!"/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"He just sent a flat look to the girl. "Donna, I swear that we can easily do this in twenty minutes. We worked emso /emhard on the plans and they're going to go smoothly! Just find something for Rose to watch since she didn't bring her glasses."/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"Rose glanced back but said nothing, knowing very well that she should not be trusted with putting together things she couldn't see very well. "I vote Nightmare Before Christmas!" she hollered before settling on the couch./p  
p style="text-align: justify;"Oliver let out a sigh but let her turn on the movie. "Alrighty, let's get started. Aurora, Connor, and Misty need to find the parts and Donna and I will actually put them together." Although Misty looked annoyed, she said nothing, and the group began putting the parts together surprisingly quickly. /p  
p style="text-align: justify;"After around three hours (one of which Rose spent wailing about The Nightmare Before Christmas being over), the machine sat on the living room, gleaming. It was about nine feet tall, and was slanted because the ceiling was too low. It was pill-shaped, with a small door. /p  
p style="text-align: justify;"Misty turned to the group, yawning. "Now what?"/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"Oliver grinned slyly. "We set a destination. If there emare /emmore universes parallel to us, we don't want to go to a zombie-infested one."/p  
p style="text-align: justify;""Nerd."/p  
p style="text-align: justify;""Theoretically, there should be an infinite amount of places we could go. Like, we could go to Gotham or a forest filled with unicorns. I don't exactly-"/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"Aurora interrupted, "There's no place to program, Oliver," she said quietly, studying the machine. "Did you emjust /emnow think of this?"/p  
p style="text-align: justify;""Of course I did," Oliver said with a scoff. "Who do you take me as? Anyway, it's kind of a random thing, so we just need to make sure that this works. We will emnot /embe entering anything."/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"Misty tapped the machine. "Keyword is emif/em. This is all theoretical work, Oliver. And I'm not in your nerd college, so I can theoretically go in and be your guinea pig." She flashed her signature award-winning smile and winked. "Being the first person through a portal would make this worth it and worthwhile."/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"The group sat in silence for a moment. Finally, Rose said, "Let's plug it in!" She beamed at the words./p  
p style="text-align: justify;""No, this takes way too much power," Donna argued. "We'd take out the whole block-" she was cut off by a rather loud screech. Rose was in the corner of the room, glancing around with huge sea-blue eyes./p  
p style="text-align: justify;""Whoops." The lights flickered, but stayed on. Oliver let out a surprised hum./p  
p style="text-align: justify;""Guess it doesn't take as much power as I thought," he muttered, staring at the machine in awe. It was emitting a faint glow from under the door, casting a soft pink stripe onto the wood floor./p  
p style="text-align: justify;"Aurora smiled widely. "This is emamazing/em! This is the first time that something like this has ever been powered on! We're the first to witness it, guys. And… we embuilt /emthis."/p  
p style="text-align: justify;""If this doesn't get us the embest/em grade possible, I don't even know what will," Donna remarked, crossing her arms in satisfaction. She turned to Oliver, her dark brown eyes shining. "I'm really proud of us."/p  
p style="text-align: justify;""So," Misty said, turning to Donna and Oliver. "Are we gonna try this thing out or what? It'd be a real shame if you built this huge, wonderful, nerdy machine and never even got to see if it worked."/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"Connor, looking nervous at the prospect of Misty diving into the glowing door, said, "We should wait. What if the Earth she goes onto doesn't breathe oxygen?" Donna and Aurora nodded./p  
p style="text-align: justify;"Misty shrugged. "Honestly, I could care less. Here, I'll just stick my head in and see what it looks like. How does that sound?"/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"The portal very well could have been unstable, Donna reasoned, but she really didn't care. Misty seemed to want to go in. Plus, having Misty dive in first could later help explorers. "Why not, right? Chances are that the reality is just like ours with one minor thing changed. She'll be fine."/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"Misty strolled up to the machine and took a deep breath in. "I swear to God, if this is some violent way to murder someone, I will come back in the afterlife and make your life a living hell." She stepped in front of the door and opened it, revealing a baby pink wall of shimmering color. It tugged at the air, making it seem as if there was a soft breeze in the college dorm room. "See you after I become the first person to stick her head into a portal, suckers."/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"Misty glanced back with a wink and walked directly in front of the portal and disappeared with a soft empop/em. Oddly enough, the portal flashed a soft orange before returning to the rosy pink./p  
p style="text-align: justify;"Oliver smacked his lips. "Well, that wasn't supposed to happen. Also, getting forcefully sucked into a portal was a lot more anticlimactic than I originally thought."/p  
p style="text-align: justify;""We should probably go in after her," Aurora mused calmly./p  
p style="text-align: justify;""But do we want to?" Donna asked, crossing her arms./p  
p style="text-align: justify;"Connor, looking extremely upset and maybe even scarred, gasped. "Of course we are! Go grab a bag full of food, Aurora. Rose needs to get water. Ollie, gather a camera and phone. Donna-"/p  
p style="text-align: justify;""On the baseball bat." Donna stood along with the rest of the group (who looked extremely surprised that Connor took action that quickly)./p  
p style="text-align: justify;"Connor moved to gather clothes for the group, along with any bathroom necessities such as toothpaste or deodorant./p  
p style="text-align: justify;"The group met up minutes later, gasping for air. They were in a hurry, more to save Misty's life so she could help talk about how great the invention was than anything else./p  
p style="text-align: justify;""How do we know that this is safe?" Rose asked, looking more curious than nervous. "Also, how do we know that we'll even end up in the same place as Misty?"/p  
p style="text-align: justify;""We don't," Oliver replied, fidgeting with the camera he was holding. "But we have to try, even if it's dangerous and we end up getting lost. After all, it's basically our fault that she got sucked into the mysterious and potentially dangerous portal."/p  
p style="text-align: justify;""Basically? It emis /emour fault." Donna stepped forward to stand in front of the machine. "But you're right other than that. This is our mess, and we have to get her out of it."/p  
p style="text-align: justify;""Let's all go together. If we die, it's together in the machine we built," Rose said bravely./p  
p style="text-align: justify;"Aurora snickered slightly. "You realize that the doorway could only fit two people maximum, right? We'll go one at a time, since everyone got more than anyone can carry on their own." The group nodded, still panicking about Misty./p  
p style="text-align: justify;""I'll go first," Oliver offered nonchalantly. Before anyone could object, or before he could rethink this whole plan, he dove in. The pink light turned purple for a brief second./p  
p style="text-align: justify;"Rose smiled and gathered her bag close to her body. She smiled at Aurora. "See you on the other side, Sis." She leaped in, surrounded by a pale blue light. Aurora followed quickly, turning the pink portal yellow./p  
p style="text-align: justify;"Connor sighed. "You or me-" he was cut off by the empop /emof Donna diving in, surrounded by the now red portal. He shook his head and stepped in front of the door, biting his lip. His whole body was violently sucked into the portal, surrounded by a vivid green color. It felt as if he was torn apart and put back together. He tumbled into a jungle shortly after./p  
p style="text-align: justify;""Holy crap, that hurt!" he said, letting out a string of other curses./p  
p style="text-align: justify;""Quit being a baby," a voice, which Connor identified as Misty, snapped. "We all went through that portal. Speaking of which, since there's six of us, who's keeping the machine functioning?"/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"Connor glanced back in horror. "Hey, guys?" His voice sounded even more nervous than it had when Misty had disappeared. "Why isn't it glowing anymore? Shouldn't it be glowing?"/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"Six heads immediately dropped to look at the forest floor. Sure enough, it had lost its rosy pink stripe that had been there moments before./p  
p style="text-align: justify;""I'd thought that it would make some sort of noise if it closed," Oliver muttered, looking puzzled. "But it hasn't even stopped humming yet. It's acting just like I think it should be, but…" As if to accentuate his obvious confusion, he stepped forward to where the individuals had popped out. The six were greeted by a blank tree, though the faint humming that Oliver had mentioned was still audible./p  
p style="text-align: justify;""Something's not right about this…"/p


End file.
